monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnome/Companion
Gnome is one of the Four Spirits, the one who represents Earth. Biography In his quest, Luka must ask for her power and after his worth is proven, Gnome will join him. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “…...” Gnome offers you a magic stone. (+1 Orange Stone) "…...” Gnome offers you an axe that was buried in the sand. (+1 Crystal Axe) “…...” Gnome offers you some coins. (+2500G) “…...” Gnome seems interested in your rock. (Give Rock?) *Yes - “…...” Gnome seems happy… (+20 Affinity) *No - “…...” Gnome seems disappointed… “…...” Gnome seems interested in money. (Give 1500G?) *Yes - “…...” Gnome seems happy… (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” Gnome seems disappointed… *Not enough money - But you don't have enough money to give to Gnome! “…...” Gnome seems interested in your rice ball. (Give Rice Ball?) *Yes - “…...” Gnome seems happy… (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” Gnome seems disappointed... “......" “......!?" “......!!" “......?" “...…” Gnome is swinging her arms around! “……” Gnome is staring… *Respond with a gentle look - “……” It seems like your hearts spoke to each other. (+10 Affinity) *Threaten her with your eyes - “…...” Gnome looked away… (-5 Affinity) *Look away - “…...” Gnome is staring... “…...” It seems Gnome wants to be praised. *Compliment her hat - Luka:”That hat's cute." Gnome: “…...” Gnome looks happy! (+10 Affinity) *Compliment her eyes - Luka:”The color of your eyes is beautiful." Gnome: “…...” Gnome looks happy! (+10 Affinity) *Compliment her breasts - Luka:”Your breasts are so small." Gnome:”…...” Gnome got angry! (-5 Affinity) *Don't compliment her - “…...” It seems Gnome wants to be praised. “…...” Gnome is slapping the air... *Watch her closely - “…...” Gnome is slapping the air... *Imitate her - “……!!” As if competing, Gnome swung with greater intensity! “…...” She looks tired... *Hold out your head – Luka:”Gah!" Luka was slapped! (Luka receives damage, +10 Affinity) *Hold out Sylph – Sylph:”Gyah!” Sylph was slapped! (Sylph receives damage, +10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Gnome: ".........................." With Love & Lamb: Love & Lamb: "Yay! It's Gnomey!" Gnome: "........." Love & Lamb: "Let's make sandhills! The biggest one wins!" Gnome: "........." Gnome and the brownies are playing together and... having fun? With Lucia: ''' Gnome: "........." Lucia: "The elemental spirit of earth... She's so quiet. Is she accumulating energy?" Gnome: "Zzz...." Lucia: "She's asleep...?" '''With Nuruko: Nuruko: ".........................." Gnome: ".........................." Nuruko: ".........................." Gnome: ".........................." With Promestein: Gnome: "........." Promestein: "Oh, the spirit of the earth." Sonya: "Aren't you going to say you want to dissect her?" Promestein: "No, I already happened upon her while she was taking a nap. She was stuck in the ground, so I just took a sample." Sonya: "So you already did it..." Promestein: "Analyzing its composition revealed that it contain soil from around the world. It's very interesting..." Gnome: ".........." Sylph: "I've heard amazing things around the world!" Sonya: ".........." 'With Sylph: ' Sylph: "Yay! It's Gnomey!" Gnome: "........." Sylph: "Hey, hey, let's have a picnic in the woods together!" Gnome: "........." Sylph: "Yeah, that's so true!" Luka: (Are they actually having a conversation?) Gnome: ".....Zzz..." Sylph: "Huh? You're asleep?" Luka: (...So she wasn't talking.) Camp Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Spirit Comedy" and "Silent Stage" scenes. World Gadabout Actions “...” Gnome nods off to sleep! (Gnome falls asleep) “...” Gnome keeps slapping at the air with her hand! “...” Gnome dances together with her mud dolls! But nothing happens. “...” Gnome digs a pit… And clumsily falls into it! (Gnome takes damage) “...” Gnome digs a pit… And (Enemy) carelessly falls into it! (Enemy takes damage) Trivia Gallery Category:Fairies Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: frfr Category:Translation pending Category:Monsters Category:Loli Category:Four Spirits